Scruff the Scruncher
'''Scruff the Scruncher '''is the eighteenth episode of The Engines of Sodor. Foreword Dear Friends, Whiff was having very hard work at the Rubbish Dump. So, the Fat Controller brought in another engine to help him. He was small and liked working with rubbish, so he often the subject of teasing from the other engines. However, he soon proved to them that he is Really Useful. This story will tell you how. Love, The Author. Plot Whiff has a lot of hard work at the Rubbish Dump. He has to collect rubbish trucks wherever they are left and then take them to the Dump. It was tiring work at he sometimes had too much! Because, sometimes the other engines had to help. "Ugh, here you go Whiff. Your smelly rubbish trucks for your smelly rubbish dump!" exclaimed James. "Thanks, James," replied Whiff. The other engines teased James when he got back to the Sheds. "Hey, James, where've you been?" asked Gordon, cheekily. "Shut up! It's not funny!" replied James. "Of course it is," laughed Henry. "You just love working with Whiff at the Rubbish Dump, don't you." "It's not my fault he has too much work." "No. No it isn't," replied Gordon and Henry, sarcastically. "You wouldn't be laughing if it was you." "Huh!" rumbled Gordon. "The Fat Controller would never approve of me going on that vulgar Electric Branch Line!" "Or me." Just then, David puffed into the Shed. "What's this all about?" he asked. "More likely, what's that smell?" "What do you expect from an engine who's been delivering rubbish trucks all day?" chortled Henry. "Oh, I'm sorry, James." "You guys can never stop yourselfs, can you?" "Tell you what," said David. "How about I take care of rubbish?" "Thank you." For the next few days, David took care of rubbish trucks and in exchange, James took his goods trains. One day, David stopped at Vicarstown to collect some rubbish trucks. "Here you go!" called Dodger, as he shunted his trucks. Presently, they heard a whistle and a small, yellow, box-shaped tank engine rolled towards them. "Hullo. Who are you?" "I'm Scruff." Then, the Fat Controller arrived. "Here," the Fat Controller, "is Scruff. He's come to help out Whiff, so you engines don't have to worry about delivering rubbish. David, can you show him the way to the Rubbish Dump?" "Of course, Sir. Come on then!" he called to Scruff. Scruff coupled on behind and they were soon on their way. David and Scruff soon reached Killdane and turned down to the Peel Godred Branch Line. Presently, they passed Abbey and turned onto the line leading to the Rubbish Dump. "Hullo David!" called Whiff, cheerfully. "Hullo, Whiff. Here are your rubbish trucks and a new engine who's going to help you," replied David. Scruff was uncoupled and puffed forward to introduce himself. "I'm Scruff!" he announced proudly. "I'm Whiff and I am glad you're here. Sometimes there's too much work!" replied Whiff "Well, you two should get along splendidly," said David. And they did! Scruff sometimes left Whiff at the Rubbish Dump whilst he collected any rubbish trucks along the line. Although sometimes, both of them collect trucks. One day, Scruff pulled into Tidmouth. James was there waiting for Norman to shunt his goods train. "Phew! What a smell!" remarked James. "Sorry. It's only me," said Scruff. James had not seen Scruff before. "Who are you?" "I'm Scruff. I'm helping Whiff collect rubbish." "You? You're much too small." "Eh, but I'm pretty strong." "Pah!" Scruff ignored James and went to collect his trucks. Norman rolled past shunting James' goods train. "Your train is in the Yard!" he called. "Thank you!" replied Scruff. When Scruff puffed past Tidmouth, James had already gone. He made good time until he reached Wellsworth. The signalman flagged him down. "James is stuck on the hill. Can you help him?" "I'll do my best," replied Scruff. "Come on then!" said his Driver and they went towards the Hill. James had already backed down to the bottom, waiting for a banker. He heard Scruff. "Huh! What are you doing here?" "I've come to help you!" James was doubtful Soon, Scruff was pushing James and pulling his train. The two engines heaved with all their might! Until finally, they reached the top. "Thank you Scruff. Very useful indeed!" said James, gratefully as he puffed down the hill past Maron. Scruff stopped at Maron to collect some trucks and had a drink of water and coal. "Good job, Scruff," congradulated his Driver. "Thank you," replied Scruff. Then, they continued their journey. Most of the engines still tease Scruff a bit because of his work and his smell, but they know that he is Really Useful indeed. Characters *Henry *Gordon *James *Dodger *David *Whiff *Scruff *Norman *Sir Topham Hatt Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Vicarstown *Tidmouth *Wellsworth *Gordon's Hill *The Rubbish Dump *Maron Trivia *This is the second episode in the series not be based off any Railway Series story or televsion episode. Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes